in a c c i d e n t a l s : :
by checkerboxed
Summary: [for k o u s e n][challenge.fic] but Demyx remembers, and that's all that matters. [demyx x zexion]


**in**. a c c i d e n t a l s  
**z**exion x **d**emyx  
------challenge.fic for k _o_ u s e n::

word:: **melody**

_**b** # **b** #------------------♥_

oo**1**. **Meeting;;  
**They aren't supposed to have met; as a rule, members aren't supposed to meet the new people until they have been inducted into their ranks. And it isn't like Zexion even recognizes the blonde.

But Demyx remembers, and that is all that matters.

oo**2**. **Déja vu;;  
**When the man with lilac colored hair first runs into— literally— his young new co-worker, he only steps out of the way and nods recognition. But then he catches a scent of the boy; just familiar enough to make him stop, just heady enough to make him turn.

"Do I know you?"

oo**3**. **Useless;;  
**"He's probably useless," hears Demyx, as he slips between the pillars of the grand hall. He slows. Zexion—the man he once knew as Noxe, the man he once knew as a teacher and a friend— is leaning against a pillar, laughing with the blonde woman called Larxene.

"Most likely," says Demyx's superior, his light purple falling across his face. Demyx makes a note to himself, right then and there, that he's going to do everything he can to prove himself. He doesn't want to make a mistake, or slip accidentally, or make a fool of himself. He'll do anything it takes to make himself noteworthy in the Organization.

oo**4**. **Out of Harmony;;  
**On their first paired mission together, Zexion is sure that Demyx will only slow him down. But when the fighting begins, Zexion finds that Demyx can hold his own. He stands in the center of the fight, idly strumming his guitar-like instrument, and enemies fall.

And all goes well until Demyx accidentally strums the wrong strings, and the discord that follows makes all in the vicinity fall to their knees and clench hands/claws their ears.

"Stop…that damned…thing," Zexion hisses from next to him.

Demyx grins.

oo**5**. **Sleep;;  
**Demyx accidentally falls asleep in the library, his book falling to the floor. Zexion finds him there and stands nearby, leaning against the bookshelves. After a moment, he picks up the book and closes it, placing it on the table next to the sleeping blonde— trying not to laugh at the title.

When Demyx wakes up, he picks up his book and continues to read _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_.

oo**6**. **Embarrassment;;**  
Zexion is trying not to fall asleep, but it's difficult— Marluxia is simply droning on about a problem with recruiting new members— so he let's his gaze wander. He finds himself, after a moment, staring at Demyx's face, trying to memorize the details; he tears his eyes away, but only after he accidentally locks eyes with the blonde. He wonders why they both blush.

oo**7**. **India;;**  
"What the hell _is_ that thing, anyway?"

_wounded_. "It's a sitar!"

_snort_. "…you mean a _gui_tar."

"No, _sitar_. It's an instrument originating from India— except mine is a weapon."

"…"

"— what?" _injured_.

"…the guy you bought it from spelled it wrong on accident, didn't he?"

"NO! Zexion…"

"…whatever."

oo**8**. **Bubbles;;  
**Demyx accidentally walks in on Zexion while the older Nobody splashes about in the tub. He leaves hurriedly, face bright red, while Zexion— dark, mature Zexion— hides Mr. Quackers in the bubbles guiltily.

oo**9**. **Puddle;;  
**It's raining. Axel is explaining to Zexion that Demyx is simply hiding his feelings, and Zexion is pretending that he doesn't care, and neither notice until they are practically right on top of him that Demyx is leaning against the Castle wall.

Axel grins and 'accidentally' bumps into Zexion, who falls forward, colliding with Demyx. His hands hold him up against the wall on either side of the younger man's head, their torsos pressed together, the puddle of water soaked in Zexion's jacket seeping into Demyx's.

There is a pause, during which they both turn red, and then Axel bursts out laughing and strides away, hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to kill him."

o**1o**. **Kiss;;  
**_Spinspinspin spin spin s p i n …s. p. i…_

The bottle is facing Zexion.

He squares his shoulders and turns toward Roxas, the newest member. He figures he's safe, until Axel— who has already declared his fascination with the boy, leans over with a grin and whispers in his lover's ear. Roxas smiles quietly and nods.

_Shit_, thinks Zexion.

And then he's leaning towards Demyx and reaching out two fingers to drag them through the blonde hair he's been waiting to touch for so long now. And he's brushing noses with the blonde, and he's taking in his scent—

—and he's pressing his lips against the other boy's, hungry for the taste of him. And he's falling inwards, because Demyx is kissing him back, reaching up to wrap an arm tentatively around the older man's neck.

_this could be heaven._

_-------------------------------------_

**hahaha.  
I ran out of inspiration somewhere around nine...  
so I took the easy way out and ended it at ten.**

**sorry! xD  
I may add more if my inspiration comes back. **

...ffnet wouldn't let me on last night to post this::  
BUT WE HAVE A SNOW DAY

**so my life is good.  
and it's 8::25 in the morning  
which is a ridiculous hour to get up. D:**

------standard disclaimer applies-------


End file.
